Falling for Lexi Graves
by britbailey87
Summary: Lexi Graves, a 28 year old diva with a past. Leaving the life of CZW behind she worked her way up to wwe. After running into someone from her past will their friendship pick up where they left off and possibly become more or will someone else catch her eye
1. Old Friends

Lexi And Corey Graves we're unstoppable as a team. Throughout NXT they dominated. Corey was the loud mouth while Lexi was the quiet one. Then Corey was forced to retire. Lexi would tell him time and time again he needed to take care of himself and it ended up biting him in the ass. So when Lexi was called up Corey got a job as a commentator.

The siblings were almost always together. It didn't matter the occupation or what they just were very competitive. Corey is proud that his sister is still able to do what she loves even with everything that's happened in her life.

After being called up no one really talked to Lex backstage especially the Divas. Mainly for the fact that she has spent some time in CZW. She enjoyed the rush and the adrenaline. But certain things caused her to leave CZW and do something slightly safer.

Her one request before she signed her wwe contract was her personal locker room. She didn't ask for it because she thought she deserved it or that she was tough shit. Lex was dressed and ready for the night. Sitting in her locker room she quietly sang as she braided her little girls hair.

"Momma are you almost done?"

"Just a few more seconds then you're good to go."

Finishing her hair the little girl jumped up and ran into the bathroom to look in the mirror. "Its soooo pretty! Thank you!"

"Of course baby. Now i gotta go to work. Stay in here Alright?"

"Yes momma. Go kick butt!"

"Always."

Kissing her head Lex walked out of the locker room shutting the door behind her. Getting to the curtain her opponents glared at her.

"Your face is gonna get stuck like that."

"Please. No matter how we look we'll always be better looking than you."

"Right."

Rolling their eyes they walked through the curtain. For some reason the Bellas did not like Lexi but she wasn't gonna lose sleep over it. After watching the Bellas same old stale entrance Lexi put her game face on as her music started.

Walking onto the stage Lex was met with a mixed reaction. Corey watched his sister proudly from his spot on commentary.

"Corey your sister is in action here tonight. She managed to get herself into a handicapped match against the bella twins. Does she have a chance?"

"Cole it doesn't matter if she's facing two people or twenty. She has the skill and the in ring knowledge to take care of herself. She's handled worse during CZW. The twins are nothing."

In the ring Lex had isolated Brie from Nikki. Sitting in the corner Lex kept stomping on her backing away before she got disqualified. Nikki was screaming at her from the apron. Walking over they had a stare down before Nikki slapped her. Moving the hair out of face Lex smirked before super kicking Nikki off the apron.

Turning back around Lex was tackled to the ground. Brie was slamming her head into the mat. Nikki soon joined in on the assault. The match ended in disqualification. Lex couldn't get the upper hand but she was shocked when Charlotte ran down to the ring throwing the twins out of the ring.

Standing up Lex was on guard as Charlotte stepped closer and held out her hand. Looking around the arena the crowd cheered in excitement. Thinking fuck it Lex shook her hand.

"I got your back."

Walking backstage Lex went into full panic mode when she saw her daughter wasn't in the locker room. Going past catering Lexi did a double take before sighing in relief.

"Momma!"

"What are you doing here Sky?"

"I'm sorry. I got hungry and mr. Seth found me and got me some food."

"Did you say thank you?"

Sky shook her head. "I forgot to. Can i go say it now?"

Taking Sky by the hand Lex walked over to seth who was sitting by himself. Noticing the girls walking over he knelt down so he was eye level with Sky.

"Thank you Mr. Seth for getting me food."

"You're welcome kiddo. This your sister?"

"No this is my momma!"

Standing up he smiled and held out his hand. "Mom huh? Seth Rollins."

Shaking his hand she smiled lightly. "Lexi Graves."

"Momma can we sit and eat with Mr. Seth?"

"Thats up to him."

Sky looked at seth with puppy eyes. "Please Mr. Seth."

"Sure kiddo! Still hungry?"

Sky nodded quickly, in return he picked her up. "Lets get you some food and maybe get mommy some as well?"

Lex watched as Seth walked over to the buffet and started pointing out all the food. She didn't know how she felt about Sky warming up so quickly to him or why he was being so nice. She didn't hate it but she was still cautious. Sky meant everything to her. Sitting down she watched as Sky would whisper something in Seth's ear causing him to laugh.

Sky was in charge of holding the plates as Seth walked over to the table and setting her down. Sky set a plate in front of Lex and smiled.

"We got you good food!"

"I see. Thank you."

The trio started quietly eating until Sky broke the silence. "Momma. Mr. Seth won't tell me why he has girl hair."

The statement caught Lex off guard which caused her to choke a little on her food. "Maybe he wants it that way."

"But why?"

"Well why do you want your hair long?"

"Cause it makes me look pretty."

"Don't you think Mr. Seth would like to look pretty as well?"

"I guess so. Maybe you could braid his hair like mine so he can be really pretty!"

"Maybe one day kiddo!"

Lex watched as Sky smiled happily. She was getting worried that Sky would get attached because she didn't have a father figure in her life and she was looking for that kind of relationship.

"Holy shit. Long time no see Graves."

Looking up from Sky, Lex came face to face with someone she never thought she'd see again.

"Ambrose."

Seth turned around seeing his brother staring at Lex with a smirk on his face. "You two know each other?"

Dean went to go say something but Lex cut him off. "Used to."

"Used to be friends back in CZW before she disappeared."

"Somethings came up. Had to hang up The barbed wire bat."

Sky got up and sat next to Lex. "Momma who is that?"

Dean crossed his arms. "Momma? You never told me you had a kid."

"Like i said. Some things came up. Come on Sky we're gonna head back to the hotel."

"Ok. Bye Mr. Seth!"

"Bye kiddo!"

Picking up Sky, Lex walked away from the boys not looking back. He was the one person she didn't want to see.

With the boys, Seth was still looking at Dean confused. He was wondering why Dean never said anything or why Lex left in a rush. But the main question was: is Sky Dean's kid?

 **—**

 **should this be a Dean story or a Seth story?**


	2. Old Married Couple

The next morning Lex had gotten up early and dropped Sky off with her brother while she went to the gym. She was so thankful that he was here with her. She wouldn't be wrestling if it wasn't for him. Walking into the gym Lex groaned before doing a 180 and started walking out.

"Lex come on now. Don't be like that."

Turning back around she crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

"Can't i just talk to you? Its been almost 6 years."

"You made it very clear that you wanted nothing to do with me."

"I was pissed Lex! You were just taking off and i had to catch you in the process."

"Do you honestly think that I could look you in the eyes and tell you that i was leaving you behind?"

"It would of hurt a lot less than if i didn't find out till after you were gone."

"I'm not getting into this right now."

"Still a stubborn bitch."

"Still an arrogant asshole."

Not wanting to deal with the drama Lex walked to the other end of the gym ignoring Dean. This was the exact reason why she didn't want to be around him or see him. The night she left was emotionally taxing on the both of them.

Despite the fact that back in the day Dean went by Jon Moxley who was insane and violent. Moxley was known for being violent towards women but Lex was different. She knew how to handle herself and that's what drew Dean and Mox to her. The pair became inseparable and wreaked havoc on CZW.

Lex would be lying if she said that she didn't miss those days. She didn't have a care in the world and had no responsibilities. Of course that doesn't mean she regrets having Sky. Lexi was pulled out of her thoughts by Seth calling her name.

"Sorry Seth."

"It's alright. You just seemed out of it."

"Just thinking about the past."

"Oh? Tell me about what you were like before."

"Think of Jon Moxley and make him female. That was me. Except maybe a little less asshole."

"I can't imagine you in CZW."

"Why? Anyone can do it as long as they can handle the pain and inflict it."

"Is that where you got those?" Seth motioned to some scars.

"Pretty much. Except my C-Section scar."

"You had Sky by C-Section?"

"Mhm. There were a few complications so it was the best option."

"So she's a fighter just like her mom."

"That she is."

Dean walked over with a smirk on his face. "She's probably just as stubborn as you are too."

"Oh blow me Ambrose."

"When and where sweetheart."

"Ugh. I'd rather have Mox here. At least he's tolerable."

"You two fight like an old married couple."

"That's because he's a self righteous jackass."

"And she's an intolerable bitch."

Seth shook his head. These two act like they hate each other but deep down they are still friends and this is their way of getting out all their frustrations.

"I think you two need a day together. Get caught up on life."

Dean and Lex both shook their heads. "No way."

"You two even talk at the same time! Thats cute!"

"We hate you. All three of us."

"She's right. Mox hates you right now."

"I don't care. I'm loving this right now."

Lex's phone vibrated. Looking at it she had a text from her brother saying that Sky wanted her. "Well boys it was fun but Sky needs me. See ya later."

Packing up her stuff Lex headed up to her brothers room. At least there was a few days before Raw so she could go to the gym some other time. Hopefully the guys won't be there next time.

Getting to her brothers room she was met with a tight hug. Picking up Sky she smiled. "Good morning baby."

"Morning momma!"

"What did you need me for?"

"I'm hungry and uncle Corey is a bad cook."

"Hey! I'm an amazing cook!"

"Yeah for dead people. Now lets go get changed and we'll go out. Hows that sound?"

"Awesome!"

Saying goodbye to Corey, Lex went back to her room. After helping Sky change she turned on cartoons so she can get ready for the day.

—-

That day Lex spent some quality time with Sky. Lex felt bad that she drags her all over the globe and barely spends time with her. They did everything from breakfast, to the park, and shopping. Currently they were on their way to dinner. Sadly they ran into Dean on the way.

"Hey sweetheart. Hey shortstack."

"Can i help you Dean?"

"Not that i know of."

"Hi mr. Dean!"

Dean knelt down. "Mr. Dean?"

"Mhm! You are Mr. Dean! Momma says it's respectful."

"She's very wise."

"Are you hungry Mr. Dean?"

"A little bit."

"Momma can he come with us? He shouldn't be hungry."

Dean smirked and pouted. "Please momma."

"Only if you never call me that again."

And the trio were off to find dinner.

 **—**

 **as of right now the decision between who's gonna end up with Lex is tied.**


	3. Dinner

They opted for a mcdonalds with a play place. Getting their food they sat at a table and watched as Sky ran off to play. Since she wasn't around a lot of kids she played with any chance she could. Lex often found herself thinking about whether she should retire from wrestling for a while and let Sky grow up like a normal kid.

"What are you thinking about?"

Snapping out of her thoughts Lex looked over at Dean. "I'm not thinking about anything."

"Well thats a lie. You play with your bottom lip when you're thinking."

"Its not important."

"Stop being stubborn and tell me."

"I think I should retire from wrestling for a while."

That caught Dean by surprise. Wrestling meant a lot to Lex so to hear her say that was a little concerning.

"What for?"

"For Sky. To give her a normal life instead of dragging her around the world with me."

"Lex i know you think that would be better for her but its not."

"How is it not? She has no friends, doesn't go to school, and lives in a hotel room."

"Yes but she spends every day with you, exploring, seeing the world, having adventures of a lifetime that almost no one can say they did at her age. You don't need friends to grow up. You just need one person to support you."

"I wanna give her the best life i can but… god i don't know what i'm doing Dean."

Dean saw tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall. Lex refused to cry in front of anyone claiming that it was a sign of weakness.

"For someone who doesn't know what they're doing. You're doing an amazing job. I honestly don't think i've ever met a more polite kid in my life."

"Don't let her fool you. She can be pretty blunt. She asked Seth last night why he has girl hair."

"I like her even more. Maybe she can help me make fun of him."

"Don't corrupt her Dean."

"I'll keep the corruption to a minimum sweetheart."

Lex glared at Dean causing him to chuckle. The pair watched as Sky ran over to the table giggling and smiling.

"Having fun short stack?"

"Yeah!"

"Thats good. Make sure you eat. Don't want it to go to waste."

"Ok Mr. Dean!"

Sky sat on her chair and started eating.

—

Walking down the street after eating Sky yawned and tugged on Deans shirt. "I'm tired.."

Dean didn't know why she was telling him this. Looking towards Lex he saw that she was waiting for him to do something. If Dean wanted to be friends with her again then he needed to prove that he will take care of her little girl as well.

He picked Sky up and she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Mr. Dean."

"You're welcome short stack." Within minutes Sky was passed out.

"You're pretty good with kids Dean."

"She's not so bad. Easy to deal with her."

"And what does Mox think?"

"Pretty quiet about it. I don't think he's ever dealt with kids."

"Thats a comforting thought." Lex mumbled quietly.

"He's not going to hurt her Lex. I won't let him."

Lex smiled and thanked him in return he smiled back. These two never thought that they would be here like this after what happened. That night ended in a lot of hurt and betrayal.

"So are you and Rollins like dating or something?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Sky seems really close to him."

"So you're basing my relationships on how much Sky likes them?"

"Just answer the question sweetheart."

"No we're not dating."

Dean relaxed after that. He honestly didn't think he'd be able to handle if they were. Mainly for the fact that if anything happened between them he'd have to choose a side and he didn't want to lose Lex again.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Has anyone been able to tame the wild Ambrose?"

"I don't need taming."

"You're avoiding the question. Is she that bad?"

"Yes i have a girlfriend. No she isn't that bad. No one is bad as you."

"Hey! Don't be an ass."

"I only speak the truth sweetheart."

"Well i don't know how she puts up with you."

"How did you?"

"Easy. I ignored you."

Lex laughed at the face Dean made. It felt as though things haven't changed between them but deep down Lex knew that things wouldn't be the same.

Walking up to Lex's hotel room Dean gently handed Sky to her. Tonight honestly was fun and not as tense or awkward as either of them thought it would be. But one thing is uncertain. What does the future hold for these two?

 **—**

 **you guys are making this decision so difficult! Its still tied! Hopefully by the time i post the next chapter I'll have a clear winner! Remember! Dean or Seth story?!**


	4. Bitch Slap

Going into Raw the following week Lex was frustrated and pissed off. She tried every morning to go to the gym. But she wouldn't even be there for ten minutes before her brother would text and say that Sky wanted her. It doesn't make sense since Sky hasn't done that in years.

Lex doesn't ask him for anything else other than watch her for an hour in the morning. The least he could do was try a little harder. Besides its his niece for god sakes, it wouldn't kill him to spend a little time with her.

"Momma. Can we go see Mr. Seth and Mr. Dean?"

"Let mommy get ready first then we can go look for them. Hows that sound?"

Nodding in agreement they went to Lex's locker room. Lex changed fairly quickly so she didn't keep Sky waiting. Taking a wild guess as to where the guys were they headed to catering. Turning the corner Sky instantly took off.

"Mr. Seth! Mr. Seth! Mr. Seth!"

Seth turned just in time for Sky to hug him around the legs. "Hey kiddo! How are you?"

"I'm good!"

Dean stepped forward. "And what am i? Chopped liver?"

"That would explain the smell Ambrose."

Dean glared at Lex as Sky ran over and hugged him. "Ew Mr. Dean you do smell funny."

Sky screamed in surprise then started giggling when Dean threw her over his shoulder. "Mr. Dean put me down!"

"Take back what you said short stack."

"Ok! I'm sorry Mr. Dean!"

Dean set Sky down and she ran over to Seth. She hugged his legs and tried to glare at Dean which caused him to laugh. Dean had to get ready for his match so he said bye before walking off.

Seth smiled down at Sky. "Hungry kiddo?"

Sky nodded her head eagerly as Seth took her to the buffet to get some food while Lex sat at a table. A week ago she didn't know how she felt about the relationship between Seth and her daughter. But looking at them now she is happy that Sky has someone other than Lex in her life.

Lex watched Sky run to the bathroom leaving Seth to carry all the plates. Setting the food down seth sat next to Lex. He was concerned about her since she wasn't at the gym at all this week.

"Everything Alright with you and Sky?"

"Yeah why?"

"Didn't see you at the gym."

Seth watched as her shoulders tensed and she sighed. "My brother has been having a difficult time watching Sky in the morning so I haven't been able to make it down there."

"If you want I can watch her sometime so you can."

"You don't have to do that Seth. I can figure it out."

"I offered."

Smiling, Lex thanked him as he tried to figure out how he was gonna ask his next question. "Can i ask you something?"

"Sure what's up?"

"I'm not trying to offend you or anything but is Dean Sky's father?"

"You'll have to try harder that to offend me and no he isn't. People who know me and him were close back then ask that question a lot. But you guys have to remember. I knew Dean before he even went by that name. I knew Jon Moxley. Who is an insufferable prick whom i wanted to strangle at least three hundred times a day. He had no interest in me and i had no interest in him that way."

"Where's her father at?"

Lex shrugged. He bolted the second he could. Not that she minded. He was a piece of shit anyways. Sky is better off without him.

"Well he missed out on two wonderful things."

"And what would those be?"

"You and Sky."

"You give us to much credit."

"And you give yourself to little credit. You are a beautiful, loving mother of a very sweet and respectful little girl. For someone who has raised their child alone while having a very demanding job you've done an amazing job."

Blush rose to Lex's cheeks. "Thank you Seth."

They were pulled away from each other when Sky came running back into catering yelling for Lex. Kneeling down in front of her Lex calmed her down before letting her talk.

"Easy baby. What's wrong?"

"There were mean ladies talking about you. The ones from your fight."

"Alright. Go sit and eat ok?"

Sky nodded before going to her seat. Lex stood up and looked at Seth. "Go take care of business. I got her."

"Thank you." Kissing his cheek Lex ran off to find the twins.

Rounding the corner she saw them standing at the end of the hall. Walking with a purpose Lex was determined to get retribution from last week. The twins took notice that Lex was walking over so they stood with smirks on their faces and hands on their hips.

"Look Brie its the trailer trash."

"That poor kid of hers. Must be so disappointed."

Lex got nose to nose with Nikki. Out of the twins she was the one she disliked the most. Brie was semi decent when Nikki wasn't around but was a major bitch around her sister.

"If you sluts have anything to say you say it to my face and not around my daughter."

Nikki smirked. "And where is your daughter? Not a very good parent leaving her alone."

"My daughter is none of your damn business."

"Touchy subject. Understandable considering that she doesn't have a daddy and her mom is a spoiled whore."

When Nikki said that even Brie was slightly shocked. But for Lex that crossed the line. The one thing that gets a reaction out her is when her daughter is brought into things. Unknown to them the universe was watching and they all gasped then cheered when Lex bitch slapped Nikki before tackling her to the ground.


	5. Match Made in Hell

It was an all out brawl between the Bellas and Lex. She didn't know what their problem was with her but she was done playing nice. You can talk about her all you want but the second you bring Sky into it thats when it becomes a problem.

The WWE Universe watched as Lexi single handily took on the twins. It could be described as an old fashioned backstage brawl which Lex was more accustomed to because of CZW.

Lexi had just thrown Nikki into a crate causing her to fall to the ground. Brie not really knowing what to do grabbed a chair smacking it across Lexi's back making her dropped down to one knee arching her back in pain.

Brie went for another chair shot but was met with a hard spear by Charlotte. With the twins knocked to the floor Charlotte held her hand to Lex. Without hesitation Lex took her hand allowing Charlotte to help her up.

This is the second week in a row that she has helped and Lex isn't to proud to say that she needed help both times. This time though it was Lex who held her hand out and Charlotte taking it.

"Thanks again."

"No problem."

Renee walked over with her camera possy and stood between the pair. "Charlotte this is the second week in a row that you've helped Lexi Graves with the Bella Twins. The universe wants to know why."

"It's pretty simple really. We spent some time together down in NXT and i saw how hard she worked, how on top of her game she was. Alot of divas and even superstars go out to that ring each and every night and complain that they don't get a title shot even though they deserve it because of how hard they worked. Well if you really wanna know hard work look at Lex's story. From CZW to WWE with a kid. That is the definition of hard work."

Lexi was actually surprised to hear Charlotte say that. Back in NXT Lexi's character was an asshole. She shit on everyone and everything. And she never talked about the struggles and work she put in to being here today.

Next Renee turned to Lexi who was finally calmed down after that little rampage. "Lexi back in NXT you despised help from anyone including your brother. How do you feel about Charlotte coming to your rescue again?"

"If she feels the need to come to my rescue let her. I'm not to proud to say sometimes i need help. I respect Charlotte as a competitor and a person. If she wants to help. I welcome it with open arms."

"One final question. After this week is there a possibility that we will see Lexi Graves and Charlotte Flair team up against the Bella Twins?"

Almost like they were thinking the same thing Lexi and Charlotte shared a smirk before looking back at Renee. "Definitely."

After the cameras cut Renee gave Lexi a weird look before walking off. Charlotte caught it as well as Lex.

"What did you do to piss her off?"

"Who knows. I piss to many people off to keep track."

"Fair enough. I'll see you later. Can't wait for that tag match."

"Me neither and thanks."

"No problem."

—-

Almost immediately after the fight between Lex and the Twins, Triple H sent an email to commentary about a match at the next pay per view. Corey read it and smiled before grabbing a mic and heading to the ring.

"Ladies and Gentleman. In 3 weeks at Hell in a Cell it will be Nikki Bella vs. Lexi Graves. The match is to be determined but none other than Lexi herself. And in the fine print of the email Hunter states that Lexi may choose any match acceptable under WWE's rules and terms. It also states that if Nikki Bella declines whatever match she chooses it will become a divas title match and if she does not show the title will be forfeited to Lexi."

He stepped out of the ring as the fans cheered and chanted Lexi's name. Sitting back at the announcers table Cole turned to Corey.

"This is a shocking development. And I noticed that you have a huge smile on your face Corey."

"Of course i do Cole! I know exactly how my sister thinks so just imagine the type of matches she's thinking of. After everything that Nikki has said to her i bet Lexi is slipping into her CZW days."

"And what about the possible title opportunity. If Nikki Bella does not comply with the stipulation she has to put her title on the line and possibly forfeit it if she doesn't show. How is that fair?"

"Cole the last thing on Lexi's mind is the title. All she wants is retribution for the months of bad mouthing, attacks, and personal jabs at my niece. 3 weeks at hell in a Cell there will be revenge.. there will be hell to pay."

 **—**

 **over the past few days you guys have been telling me who in this story will Lexi go for! It was super difficult in the beginning because you guys kept making it tied. But today im happy to announce the winner who which won by quite a bit! By popular demand and almost begging by some! This story is a Lexi and Seth story! If any of you Dean people are upset or bummed out by this feel free to leave suggestions on possible story you might want me to do in the future! I write off the top of my head and just run with an idea so let me know and enjoy the story!**


End file.
